


Seven Hours in Heaven

by rokhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: House Party, Implied Relationships, M/M, Trapped In A Closet, a couple other idols mentioned but i'm not gonna tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokhyun/pseuds/rokhyun
Summary: Despite Do Kyungsoo's initial hesitation, maybe leaving Starcraft behind for one night wasn't so bad in the end.





	Seven Hours in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i joked about writing a fic where person A and B get trapped in a closet (literally) as inspired by the eternal legendary R. Kelly magnum opus. it has zero references to that, however. sorry to disappoint. anyway I hope this isn't too awful I wrote it in about 3 hours, please let me know if there's any typos or the like!!!

  “We should have a dorm party.”

 

  “What did you say?”

 

  Baekhyun didn’t even turn to look at Jongdae, as he responded, fully absorbed in his video game. Jongdae put his controller down, having died in-game for the 5th time that evening.

 

  “A dorm party. Think about it,” he said. “when was the last time we did something other than play Starcraft together?”

 

  “What’s wrong with that?” Minseok glanced at Jongdae quickly, before focusing his attention on the game again.

 

  “I agree,” Kyungsoo chimed in from behind his laptop. He wasn’t really into big parties with loads of socializing. Quiet solitude (well, as quiet as humanly possible with Baekhyun and Jongdae in the room) was a much better setting to him.

 

  “Oh, come on you guys! I’m gonna go talk to the others about it, I’m sure Chanyeol will be game,” Jongdae said as he closed his laptop and exited the living room to go find the rest of the inhabitants.

 

  Kyungsoo chuckled to himself. Sure, Chanyeol would be up for it. Probably Sehun, Jongin and Yixing too. But Junmyeon? Not in a million years.

 

* * *

 

  “I think that’s a wonderful idea! We haven’t really done anything like this since last semester!” exclaimed Junmyeon.

 

  Jongdae was grinning like a fool, while Kyungsoo observed the whole exchange, absolutely defeated. They had gathered for dinner with the exception of Minseok, Jongin and Baekhyun, who were busy with evening classes and/or part-time jobs. Kyungsoo wasn’t entirely sure what exactly they were doing.

 

  Well, with the exception of Baekhyun.

 

  He had memorized Baekhyun’s schedule pretty quickly after the semester started. Partially because he was his best friend, partially because, well, Kyungsoo had had a big old crush on the boy since freshman year.

 

  “So,” Chanyeol’s booming voice snapped Kyungsoo out of his trance, “when are we doing this thing? It better be as soon as possible. These exams have turned me into a shell of a human being. I need to feel _alive_.”

 

  Junmyeon chuckled. “Well, Friday should work for everyone right? The last exams are on Thursday if I’m not mistaken.” The look on his face turned stern. “Unless _anyone_ in this house fails their exams. Then you can forget all about this.”

 

  Sehun looked flustered all of a sudden. “In that case… Junmyeooooon?”

 

  Junmyeon sighed and nodded. “Yes, Sehun. We can set up an English study group for later tonight. Since I took the exam last year I might be able to help if anyone else is struggling.” He got up from the table. “But in return, I’m going to do dishes and you,” he pointed at Sehun, “are going to help me.” Sehun frowned as everyone else started to retreat to their rooms.

 

  As he was walking towards his room, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but overhear Jongdae and Chanyeol excitedly talk about ‘the dorm party’, which, if Chanyeol was to be believed, might not even be held at the dorm.

 

  “My parents are in Japan right now so we could probably have it at my house,” he said to Jongdae as they headed for their separate rooms. “It would be more spacious than here.”

 

  “And we wouldn’t have to clean the dorm.” Jongdae smirked, while Chanyeol looked at him like he had just come up with the best plan in history.

 

  “I’m calling my parents immediately.”

 

  Kyungsoo’s internal screaming got louder. If it was to be held at a location different from the dorm he wouldn’t even be able to hide out in his room. Baekhyun would persuade him to go and he wouldn’t be able to turn him down, that was how it always went. Well, there was no need to start worrying quite yet. He resented himself for silently hoping someone would fail an exam, cancelling this entire thing before it would come to fruition.

 

* * *

 

  But, of course, no one failed their exams.

 

  And, of course, Baekhyun had looked at Kyungsoo with those soft puppy-like eyes, pleading him to come to the party.

 

  So, of course, here they were, both walking up the pathway to Chanyeol’s house.

 

  “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Kyungsoo fiddled with his black silk shirt, not having dressed up like this since his prom. He felt overdressed, anyway.

 

  Baekhyun chuckled lightly. “Oh, you know I wasn’t gonna leave you alone back at the musty dorm. Besides, you can never resist my charm, can you?” He winked jokingly, making Kyungsoo blush. Thankfully, the darkness of the yard hid the colour in his face.

 

  “Yeah, yeah, you’re right…”

 

  They finally entered the house, greeted by some obscure vaporwave track blaring across the lobby, and Jongin improvising some sort of dance routine that wasn’t working in the slightest. Even Kyungsoo could tell, and he was nowhere near as versed in dancing as his roommate.

 

  He glanced around the room. There were a lot of people he hadn’t seen before, presumably from other classes that he didn’t take. He recognised Jongin’s friend, Taemin, who had visited their dorm on occasion. Some girls were chatting in the corner.

 

  “Come,” Baekhyun yelled and grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist, practically dragging him towards what seemed to be the Park family’s living room. Their house was huge. It made Kyungsoo wonder why Chanyeol chose to stay at their lackluster dorm. Almost as if he had read his mind, Chanyeol appeared in front of the two.

 

  “It’s big, isn’t it? I wish we could turn this into our dorm,” said Chanyeol. “I prefer the dorm though, if I’m being honest. Sometimes—” His tipsy tirade was abruptly interrupted by Jongdae storming in.

 

  “Dude! Chanyeol! Your closet! It’s _ideal_!” Jongdae wildly swung his beer can, prompting Kyungsoo to reach out and grab it before he ended up staining.

 

  “Ideal? For what?” asked Baekhyun, intrigued.

 

  “Seven minutes in heaven, obviously!” Jongdae was squealing at this point, Chanyeol once again looking at him like he invented sliced bread.

 

  “Duuuuuuude! Yes! Let’s go round up some people!” They both began to run off, eager to set their plan in motion. Chanyeol turned around quickly before catching up to Jongdae, and spoke directly to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

 

  “You’re both joining! No excuses!”

 

  Kyungsoo immediately turned to Baekhyun, who was staring at him expectantly. Because of course he was. But this was no time to fall victim to his charms. “No. Absolutely not, Baek. Just being here is crossing multiple lines for me already.”

 

  “You know I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do,” Baekhyun said earnestly, “but I do think it would be more fun with you.” He handed Kyungsoo a drink he had snatched from the bar. “At least consider it for a second?”

 

  Kyungsoo felt his knees weaken at Baekhyun’s words. He took a swig from the drink in an attempt to compose himself.

 

  “Okay, you win. I’ll probably not get picked anyway.”

 

  Baekhyun’s mouth broke out in a wide smile, one that made Kyungsoo believe that his decision to join in was the right one. “Yes! Let’s go find the others!”

 

* * *

 

  A crowd had gathered in Chanyeol’s room. Downstairs the vaporwave was still blaring. Kyungsoo couldn’t tell if it was still the same song as before. It all sounded the same in his ears.

 

  “Where’s Junmyeon?” Chanyeol asked.

 

  “He’s asleep downstairs. In the vaporwave cloud,” said Yixing, who looked like he didn’t even believe his own words.

 

  “Junmyeon? Asleep? At that volume? No way, Yixing.” Jongdae bolted down the stairs to check. He was back upstairs in mere seconds. “Oh my god. He’s really asleep.” He turned to Minseok. “You got the paper slips, _Minnie_?”

 

  Minseok grimaced at the nickname. “I do, _Jong~ie_ ,” he said in a playful, mocking tone. Jongdae blew him a kiss.

 

  “Hey now, wait until you’re inside the closet, please,” said Jongin with a smile.

 

  Jongdae poured the paper slips into one of Chanyeol’s numerous hats. “Okay, listen up everyone! I assume most of you know how Seven Minutes in Heaven works,” Jongdae said, holding up the hat. “In this hat are a bunch of paper slips, one with each participant’s name on it. I will draw two names and the two lucky ones will enter,” he pointed to Chanyeol’s walk-in closet, “Mr. Park’s hat closet for 7 minutes to do whatever they wish.”

 

  Chanyeol chimed in immediately. “Please do not stain my hats! That is all I ask.” The room broke out in laughter.

 

  “I will now draw the first name,” Jongdae exclaimed, pulling a paper slip out of the hat with an overly dramatic gesture. “Park Chanyeol! Unbelievable!”

 

  Kyungsoo breathed a sigh of relief as Chanyeol got up towards the closet. “You rigged it, Jongdae! I know you did!”

 

  Jongdae flashed a smirk once again, as he proceeded to draw the second name. “Kim Jongin! Congratulations!” Jongin looked flustered as a laughing Taemin nudged him.

 

  As the two boys entered the closet, everyone else started chattering amongst themselves. Baekhyun smiled at Kyungsoo.

 

  “Relieved?”

 

  Kyungsoo nodded frantically. “Very.”

 

  “Well, there’s still time~” Baekhyun said in a sing-song voice.

 

  “You really want me to go in the closet _that_ bad?” Kyungsoo looked at him with a questioning gaze.

 

  “Implying you aren’t already…” Baekhyun giggled in a low voice.

 

  Kyungsoo felt his entire face light on fire. “I’m… What?”

 

  “I… Uh... Nothing,” Baekhyun said, looking mortified. That had obviously come out louder than Baekhyun had meant it to. Kyungsoo had been left speechless. He couldn’t tell if Baekhyun’s obvious intoxication was making him speak in tongues or if he genuinely saw through Kyungsoo’s facade. Did Baekhyun know he was head over heels for him or was he just playfully joking?

 

  As Kyungsoo was busy watching his life flash before his eyes, Chanyeol and Jongin were let out of the closet. Neither of them said anything, as Jongin promptly sat down beside Taemin again. As Jongdae and Chanyeol whispered together, Kyungsoo noticed Chanyeol crack a tiny smile. It left him curious to whether anything had actually conspired in there.

 

  “Next up is miss Kang Seulgi and…” Jongdae’s voice faded in Kyungsoo’s ears as his thoughts drifted back to what Baekhyun had said. He was pulled out of his daze by someone shaking his arm.

 

  “Hey, you okay?” Baekhyun looked concerned. “You only had the one drink, I didn’t realise that maybe that was too much when you’re not used to it…”

 

  Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, don’t worry. It’s not that. I’m just… thinking, is all.”

 

  Baekhyun’s face contorted. “God, Kyungsoo, if it’s what I said I’m—”

 

  They were cut off by Jongdae’s piercing voice. “Byun Baekhyun! Come up here, my guy!”

 

  Baekhyun looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he absent-mindedly walked up to the closet. Kyungsoo felt nervous all of a sudden. On one hand, he absolutely did not want to go in that damned closet, but on the other, seeing someone else walk in there with Baekhyun…

  

  “Do Kyungsoo! Brave soul! You may enter!”

 

  Baekhyun went wide-eyed as Chanyeol choked back a snort. Kyungsoo’s whole body had stopped functioning. He was frozen in his seat. No way he was going in there with Baekhyun, especially now.

 

  Jongdae egged him on. “Kyungsoo! I said you may enter!” He pointed towards the closet where Baekhyun was waiting.

 

  Kyungsoo lifted his numb body off the floor and shuffled over to the closet door. Baekhyun looked apologetic, a drastic change from how eager he had been for his friend to join earlier. They both hesitated for a second before entering, closing the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

  The buzzing chatter outside immediately started again. Kyungsoo was staring at his own feet until Baekhyun broke the silence.

 

  “Kyungsoo, I… I’m sorry you heard—no, I’m sorry I said that. I don’t know what you must think of me now. I don’t even know why I said that. I’m really sorry.” Baekhyun looked genuinely upset and afraid.

 

  “Baek, it’s okay…” Kyungsoo reassured him, and then added, “it’s not like you were wrong anyway.”

 

  Baekhyun’s head immediately shot up. “Huh?”

 

  “I… can’t believe I’m actually saying this. I don’t know if it’s this closet or the alcohol, but…” Kyungsoo hesitated for a second. Baekhyun grabbed his hand.

 

  “Kyungsoo, you can tell me.” Baekhyun looked lost in thought for a second. “Actually, if it makes it easier for you, I have something to say as well.”

 

  “Hm? What is it?” Kyungsoo’s heart started pounding. He had no idea what to expect.

 

  “I… The reason I was so eager to make you come here with me, the reason I’ve been wanting to spend so much time with you…” Baekhyun cleared his throat. “I mean, of course I would want to do that with my best friend but... “

 

  They were interrupted by the sharp sound of sirens outside. There was a screech outside the closet, seemingly belonging to Jongdae.

 

  “The police are here! Chanyeol! What’s going on?”

 

  “Shit! I forgot this neighbourhood had a volume curfew after 11 pm!”

 

  Kyungsoo looked bemused. “Imagine being a police officer and having to take a call for a house blaring vaporwave in the middle of the night.”

 

  Baekhyun laughed. The warmth in his genuine laugh eased the tension in Kyungsoo’s stomach.

 

  “Maybe we should get out of here. It sounds like the party is breaking up.” Baekhyun turned around, heading towards the closet door. Kyungsoo was mildly disappointed that some stupid vaporwave had ruined his momentum of confessing to Baekhyun, but even more disappointed that he’d probably not get to hear whatever Baekhyun had to tell him now.

 

  “The door is stuck.” Baekhyun twisted the handle.

 

  “You’re not serious.”

 

  “I am. You try it.”

 

  Kyungsoo went to try, and sure enough, the door didn’t budge an inch. “No fucking way. And I left my phone in my jacket.”

 

  “Me too…” Baekhyun sighed and sat down. “Well. They’re bound to remember we were in here eventually.” He patted the carpet next to him. “Come sit. At least we have each other.” Kyungsoo obliged and positioned himself next to Baekhyun on the floor.

 

  “As I was saying…” Baekhyun began again. “I like you, Kyungsoo. Like. _Like_ like. You know. I’m crazy about you. And I didn’t say anything for the longest time because I didn’t want to screw up our friendship. But recently I’ve been more and more convinced you might like me too.”

 

  Kyungsoo was lost for words. Baekhyun looked up at him. “Is that what you wanted to tell me too, or am I completely wrong here? If so, I’m really sor—”

 

  “Baekhyun. I’ve been in love with you since we moved into the dorm,” Kyungsoo confessed. He fidgeted with his sleeves. “I was worried you didn’t feel the same way so I never said anything either, obviously…”

 

  The smile on Baekhyun’s face was wider than Kyungsoo had ever seen it before. He only had a second to take it all in before Baekhyun’s mouth was on his own. Without thinking, Kyungsoo cupped Baekhyun’s cheek in his palm, and soon enough the gentle and long-awaited kiss had turned into making out.

 

  Baekhyun pulled away after a little while. “We should probably not go any further while we’re, uh, trapped in Chanyeol’s precious hat closet. I think he would kill us both if we stained anything”

 

  Kyungsoo blushed heavily. “No, you’re right…”

 

  Baekhyun continued. “Like, if he comes back tomorrow and one of his caps is covered in s—”

 

  “Okay Baekhyun! Enough!” Kyungsoo shoved a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth as he burst out laughing.

 

  “You’re so easy to fluster. You’re as red as my hair used to be,” Baekhyun grinned.

 

  “That’s a really good colour on you, by the way,” Kyungsoo muttered, curling up on the floor.

 

  “Aww, you think so? I might go back just for you.” Baekhyun laid down next to Kyungsoo. “Sleepy?”

 

  Kyungsoo nodded. “They probably won’t come back until tomorrow anyway.”

 

  “I was thinking that too. Good thing we have a whole closet to cuddle in until then.” Baekhyun snickered.

 

  Kyungsoo groaned. “I’m sleepy. We can properly cuddle another time.”

 

  Baekhyun pinched his cheek softly. “Please Kyungsoo~o~o~o?”

 

  Kyungsoo felt the puppy eyes boring into his back. He was ashamed to admit it still worked just knowing they were there. “Alright, fine.”

 

  “You’ve fallen victim to my charms once again,” Baekhyun said, draping his arm around Kyungsoo as they drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

  “Did you rig this too, Jongdae?!”

 

  Kyungsoo was awoken by the sound of an extremely familiar voice. He noticed the closet door had been busted open. How that had failed to wake him up would remain a mystery.

 

  Chanyeol was staring straight at Kyungsoo, still with Baekhyun’s arm around him. Kyungsoo’s embarrassment set in immediately.

 

  Jongdae chuckled. “Alright, you win, you got me. Yes, I rigged this. I rigged the hell out of this. I set Baekhyun and Kyungsoo up. I mean, the police showing up plus the closet door jamming was not part of my plan, but…”

 

  “You… staged this? How much did you know?” Baekhyun had woken up and was now rubbing his eyes.

 

  “Dude,” said Yixing from outside the closet, “the whole dorm knew. Right?”

 

  “Yeah,” said Sehun, Jongin and Minseok in unison.

  

  “It was really just the two of you who didn’t realise,” Jongdae continued. “I figured you both needed a push—nay, a shove, in the right direction.”

 

  “Thank you, Jongdae. Really,” said Baekhyun. “I mean, I might have come around eventually, but _this_ guy…” He grinned at Kyungsoo who playfully slapped him in return.

 

  “Shut up.”

 

  “Make me.”

 

  “Alright, halt. Stop. This is too young-adult-romance-fiction cheesy. Please, get out of my closet so we can go home,” Chanyeol interrupted. Laughter filled the room for a moment, until Sehun had a realization.

 

  “Hey, where did Junmyeon go?”

 

  Chanyeol and Jongdae looked at each other with expressions Kyungsoo could only describe as pure, unfiltered fear.

 

  “Oh my god. We left him sleeping in the atrium all night. He’s gonna kill us.”

 

  An intense, wrath-filled roar filled the room at that moment from downstairs.

 

  “ **CHANYEOOOOOOOOOOOOL!** ”


End file.
